


Life- Carmeiro’s Pet

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [4]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alligator Pet, F/M, Scared Lindir, Scared Thranduil, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Legolas has a date, but what if that date wants to meet his father...?Thranduil has a monster in his room. Carmeiro has a new pet, only not everyone is as happy with it as he is. And Lindir is NOT a servant!
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- Carmeiro’s Pet

Sarah and Nena have invited their new friend for breakfast. “So Isabel, how are you? I’m fine. It’s nice to be here again.” Thranduil is very late and now takes place at the table. “Lusa, I need fifty dollars from you by the way. No, but why? Because I need to buy clothes. You can start a store with the clothes you already have.” Emily says. Lusa laughs with her. “I just need new clothes, and therefore I need your money. No. Can’t you even think about it? Sure.” Lusa thinks for ten seconds. “No. You would give money to Lindir.” He mumbles. “Why can’t you buy it from your own money?” Elrohir asks. “Because he doesn’t has any money. Yes, that. How can you not have any money? I spend it. Now that’s something you shouldn’t have done.” Lusa says. “Oh besides, this is Isabel. She is a friend of ours.” Emily announces. “Oh, hello Isabel. My name is Thranduil. Thranduil... I would swear I’ve heard that name before.” Isabel thinks deep. “Really?” Thranduil asks, suddenly fully interested. “Yes, but I don’t think I remember where. Wait, what is your father’s name? Oropher. Maybe... Maybe what? No, that can’t be. Forget it, I don’t know. No, what? What did you maybe knew?” Thranduil keeps pushing. “I’ve known a man named Oropher once, but first of all he’s already dead. Then it probably is my father. No... I don’t think so. What? You don’t look like him. Really, why not? Well, it’s just, you’re like very pretty and he’s like... not that.” It remains silent after that. “Like Legolas and me?” 

_Definitely not! I’m so much more prettier than Ada, he’s the one almost being replaced for a servant!_ Legolas thinks. 

That afternoon, Lindir is practicing some music on the balcony. Suddenly someone grabs his arm from behind and pulls him out of his seat and making him drop his lyre. Thranduil stops when they’ve entered the Queen and King’s room. He gives Lindir a bucket with water and a rag. “I want you to clean our floors. I’ve done that this morning my Lord. So? It’s already clean!” Thranduil grabs the bin and throws all of it’s content on the floor. He looks around and sees something, from what he thinks it’s honey, standing on their desk. He grabs that and spreads the honey too everywhere over the floor. “And now it’s dirty, go clean it servant. No.” Lindir drops the bucket and rag on the floor and walks out. 

Emily and the Twins sit on the couch. Carmeiro runs in their direction. “Emily! Hello, Carmeiro. When do we have dance practice? Four o’clock. And it’s now? Don’t worry, it’s ten o’clock. Then I’m six hours late!” Emily facepalms. “Anyway, that was not where I came for. Hello!” Lusa greets. “Hey Nana, I was just about to show them my new pet, wanna see him?!” He asks enthusiastic. “Sure. Have your brothers saw him already? Not yet, do you know where they are? I do, I’ll get them.” 

Some minutes later. Carmeiro leads his brothers, Lusa, Emily and the Twins to his room to show them his new pet. “What kind of pet is it? He is very kind. His name is Fluffy. Wait here.” He lets them wait for him by the door and goes in to get his pet. “I love cute animals.” Elrohir tells the others. Then Carmeiro walks out with behind him a huge alligator. The Twins see it and start screaming. “AAHHH!!! This is Fluffy, my new pet.” Carmeiro introduces him. “That’s not a kind, cute animal, it’s a monster!” Sonhar yells. “Don’t be so mean! He’s very nice. Carmeiro, that’s an alligator, he can eat you! He won’t, he’s lazy. Most of the time he’s just only yawning. Like now.” The alligator opens it large mouth and then closes it very hard. Everyone remains silent. “Aww, you’re right Carmeiro, it’s adorable!” Lusa says while kneeling by the alligator and petting him like being already in love with it. Elladan faints. 

Thranduil sits down on his bed, what’s the only place where it’s still clean. Then he walks over to his desk to write down new ideas to get rid of Lindir. So he sits down in his chair when suddenly he sees something walking over his wall. He looks up and sees a black animal right in front of him. “AAHHH!!!” He gets up and jumps on the bed. Quickly after that the door opens and Nena and Sarah come in with both a sword in their hands. “What is it? Must we kill it!? Yes! It’s there, on my wall!” Nena looks at the wall and sees a big, black scorpion walking over the wall. “AAHHH!!!” She and Sarah jump on the bed too. “What are you doing here? You suppose to protect me! So? Go protect me!” He pushes them off the bed regarding the scorpion. “What are you waiting for? Kill it!” But none of them follows that order and they both seek safety on the bed. 

Legolas walks his girlfriend back home. “This was already our fourth date. Yes, I know. So, when do I get to know your parents?” Elisa asks.  _Meeting my father, uhh..... No_.  “Ehm... You do have parents, right? I have a father only, my mother is dead. Oh, I’m sorry. That’s okay, it’s already long ago. My father has already gotten married again. Really? To who? Ehm... Diamantal...? Is she nice? Oh yes, very nice. So, when do I get to meet them? See, I thought it was about us? The important thing is that we love each other. Yes, and that’s why I wanna meet your parents. No, you do not. But... You do not.” Legolas interrupts. Elisa sighs. “Well, okay then.” 

Lindir is sweeping the lounge room.  _After this, I only have to do the beach lounge._ Lindir already makes a mental note for himself. In the meanwhile he’s sweeping he sings a song that just comes to mind. 

‘ _Río, lágrimas que fluyen hacia el olvido_

_No hagas que mis días pierdan sentido_

_Mírame, te estoy piediendo que_

_No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas_

_Si no te veo, si no te veo_

_Para mí no es tan fácil_

_Si no te veo, si no te veo_

_Te escribirá mi lápiz_

_Si no te veo, si no te veo_

_Una canción que dice que_

_No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas_

_Río, no me sueltes que congelas el río_

_Primavera ven y llévate el frío_

_Mírame, te estoy pidiendo que_

_No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas’_

When he’s done sweeping he turns aroundto head for the beach lounge. When he turns around, a huge alligator is staring at him right in front of him.  _Why always me...?_ “Good boy, just... stay over there.” He slowly steps back to run. “Stay over there.” And just at that moment the alligator opens his mouth and moves towards him. “AAHHH!!!” Quickly Lindir drops the broom and runs away. 

Carmeiro and Elrond are talking in the hallway. They both turn their heads when Lindir comes running from around the corner and almost runs straight into Lord Elrond. “My Lord, there’s an alligator in the palace!” He yells panicked. “An alligator? Fluffy! That’s my pet! Isn’t he adorable?” Carmeiro asks the panicked minstrel. “No! No, he’s not! My Lord Elrond, he tried to eat me!” Carmeiro frowns. “He will never do that, he’s very kind. You must have been mean to him if he went mad. I was just sweeping! But what, you have an alligator as pet?” Elrond tries to understand. “Yes, look there he is!” The alligator appears lazily from around the corner. “AAHHH!!!” Lindir hides behind his Lord. “This is Fluffy, my alligator. You want me to call him here? No! I can perfectly see him from here!” Lindir answers afraid. “Can’t you take another pet instead of an alligator? Something cuter...?” Elrond suggests. Carmeiro looks at his alligator and sighs. “No.” The alligator opens his mouth. “Besides, Fluffy is tired. I should get him to bed.” He calls his alligator and leads him to his bedroom. “I don’t have to clean his room anymore, must I? I think you can leave it for one day.” 

“Estel!” Estel and the Twins look around. “I have a problem.” Legolas sits down. “Elisa wants to meet my father. Then you have a problem. I just said that.” Legolas replies frustrated. “Anyway, we’ve gotta go. Go where?” The Twins get up. “Somewhere where you are not.” They walk away. 

While they’re walking away they’re already thinking of a new plan. “His next date is tonight, right? Let’s get Thranduil.” 

They knock on the door of Thranduil’s room. “Are you here to save me from the monster?” Suprised the Twins share a short look. “Uh... No. THEN WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING OUT THERE!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!! Although I would have rather faced the alligator now, let’s get in.” Elladan whispers to his Twin. When the open the door they see Thranduil, Nena and Sarah standing on the bed. “Why are you standing on the bed? Because there’s a monster in this room!” Sarah explains hysterically. “Oh, really?” Elladan replies calm. “Yes, and if you’re not scared you can get it away for us. It’s there on the wall.” She points at the scorpion that was walking on the wall. “I don’t see it.” Elrohir looks again but sees no monster on the wall. “How you mean you don’t see it? Is it gone? Probably.” He turns around and then suddenly sees the black scorpion walking besides him over the floor. “AAHHH!!! MONSTER!!!” Elrohir jumps on the bed, his brother doing the same. 

“Seriously? You’re afraid of a little scorpion? No!” Elladan defends himself. “Then why are you standing on the bed?” Thranduil asks. “To have a better view over the room.” 

Legolas leads his girlfriend around the palace. “And this is the dining room. Legolas, I’ve already told you twice, I know this place. But you surely haven’t saw the cellar yet. I work here.” Elisa reminds him. “Now where is your father? I should meet him today, remember? Yes, but he’s still working you know. All day, only working, working, working. So, why don’t we go eat something? Because we’ve just done that!” Elisa starts to get angry. “Can’t we just go to your father now? I’ve been waiting all day to finally meet him, why is that such a big deal? You’re right, it is not. Come on, I’ll lead you to him. Finally!”  _He’s definitely going to screw up. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this._

Legolas is immediately ripped out of his thoughts when he hears Elisa screaming. When he looks up again he sees an alligator lying in their path.  _Can I be any luckier?_ “Well, I assume that means that we’re not going to visit my father anymore...?” 

Lindir comes back from the beach. Inside the palace he unfortunately meets up with Lusa. “Lindir!” He freezes at the sound of her voice.  _Oh no. Everytime I wake up with the thought she isn’t here anymore, and in some way I still see her every day. I think I’m gonna quite my job and move to southern Avaria_.  “I was looking for you! I know, you always are.”  _I always try to smile, but when I see her I just can’t._ “Why were you searching me? And please tell me this time you have actually a reason. I do, my chambers have to be cleaned. Again? I’ve done that this morning! I know, but Thranduil made a huge mess in  our  room.”  _Your room. So where am I there?_ Lindir sighs. “Have I finally finished my job so that I can work on my music, and now this...” He explains pathetic. “Aww, poor thing. You know, I will send someone else. That’s so nice, thank you.” After that Lindir no more moments to turn around and walk away as quick as possible. “Wait!” He freezes but doesn’t turn around. “Yes...? Should I massage you? I’m sure you can use it after all the work you’ve done today.”  _Now see, that’s a good proposal! That would almost makes me think people care for me._

Laila opens her jewelry box.  _And why is my most expensive piece of jewelry gone? Wait, why do I even wonder?_ Laila sighs and heads to the King’s chambers. “Thranduil!!!” She storms in. “Why are you all standing on the bed? THERE’S A MONSTER IN MY ROOM!!!” Thranduil yells. Laila laughs. “A monster? What monster? Behind you.” Elrohir answers. Laila rolls her eyes and looks behind her. The black scorpion quickly starts running over the wall. “AAHHH!!!” Laila jumps on the bed. “Thranduil, there’s a monster in your room!!” Thranduil tilts his head. “Really?” 

Legolas takes Elisa to the dining room. “My father would come here for dinner finally. Yes, and you’re sure that alligator won’t come here? No! I’m sure he would not.”  _But I am wondering where Ada is. To be honest, I haven’t saw him all day. Ah well, the worst that can happen is that the alligator eats him. That means I’m sitting good here._

“Mark!” Mark was working on his new song and is now, again, disturbed. “Enter.” Carmeiro walks towards him. “Do you know where Fluffy is? Fluffy? My pet! What does he looks like? Well, he’s dark green... oh, and he’s an alligator! Ah... I see. No, haven’t saw him.” Carmeiro sighs and leaves. 

After Lindir has gotten his massage, he returns to his chambers. He sits down in his chair and grabs his lyre. The door flies open. “Lindir!” Right after that one pf the strings on his lyre snaps. “Listen Lusa, if I’ve said or done anything to hurt you, I don’t care. So stop disturbing my peace.” But Lusa doesn’t really seem to listen and wraps her arms around him. “You’re so adorable, wanna kiss? Eww, no!” He slaps her. 

In the meantime by Legolas and Elisa. Elisa takes a sip from her drink. “Is it always so quiet here? Not always.”  _Where is everyone? Have they forgot about dinner?_

At the entrance. Fluffy opens his mouth while lying exactly in the entrance. 

Some time later...

Thranduil, Nena, Sarah, Laila, Elrohir and Elladan still haven’t left the bed yet. “What, are we like going to stay here all night?” Laila asks doubtfully. “Yes.” Thranduil answers simply. They hear a knock on the door. “Hello, cleaning service! It’s Lindir!” Elrohir discovers. “Lindir! Come in!” The door opens and Lindir walks in. He cutely tilts his head. “What are you doing on the bed?” He asks curiously. “There’s a monster. What monster? It’s on that wall behind you!” Lindir looks behind him to where Thranduil points. There on the wall is a little black scorpion. “That’s no monster, that’s a scorpion. I DON’T CARE WHAT IT IS!!!” Thranduil yells back. “Just get it away!”  _Maybe if you ask nicely._ Lindir looks back at Thranduil but doesn’t moves further.  _Now let’s see how long it takes... Just two seconds longer._..  “What are you waiting for, servant!?”  _And there it is._ Lindir grabs his supplies and heads towards the door. “What...” Thranduil starts. “Guess what, I’m no servant!” Then he moves towards the door to walk out. “Wait, wait, wait!” Elrohir stops him in the nick of time. Lindir gracefully turns around. He tilts his head slightly to make himself look most adorable and innocent. “Yes... Please get it away!”  _This feels so good. They all beg for my help. Let’s see how bad they truly need me._ _.._ “What’s in it for me?” By that they all fall silent. “Whatever you want! Whatever I want, hmm...” Lindir doesn’t have to think long about that. “I will get your  _monster_ away, if you all will do everything I want for one day. What do you take me for, a maid!?” Thranduil yells mad. “Exactly! No way!” Unfortunately for them the minstrel doesn’t likes that. And Lindir only takes few seconds to walk out. “You know, Lindir could have taken that monster with him when he walked out. If only Thranduil had been some nicer! I’m not going to play his maid for a day, are you crazy?” 

After Lindir left the room he turns around to walk back to his own chambers. 

“But it wasn’t my fault, he would have left anyway!” Thranduil yells back at Laila. “AAHHH!!!” They all hear a scream and right after that Lindir storms back into the room. “See, I said he would be back.” Laila says after a moment of silence. “I thought you were leaving. I WAS!” Lindir screams back angrily.  _He’s not even angry, he’s scared. Whatever it is out there, I already thank it. Oh how I love to see him like this... This moments just stay funny._ Thranduil thinks. “Why are you back? There’s an alligator in front of the door!” At that moment the door opens. Everyone looks at the door. Slowly the alligator walks in. “AAHHH!!!” Lindir jumps on the bed and wraps his arms around Laila. “It’s coming for me!!! It’s going to eat me!!!”  _This must be my lucky day..._ Thranduil thinks happy.  _And it’s not even my birthday yet..._ The alligator stops in the middle of the room. “Laila, you have fire powers, burn him!!!” Lindir shouts scared still clunged to her. “What? No! That’s pathetic! I think he’s hungry.” Thranduil assumes after looking at the alligator. “I could have tried to grab that basket had I not had a minstrel almost glued to my back.” Lindir innocently looks up to her. “Hey servant, why don’t you give him some food?” Thranduil suggests. “What food? If I’ll go down there he’ll eat me!” Thranduil nods satisfied. 

10:34 PM. Carmeiro approaches Lusa who’s sitting with Lasoã at the beach lounge. It’s so peaceful that Lasoã has already fallen asleep in her arms. Music is softly playing. “Hello! Good evening to you too Carmeiro. Have you saw Fluffy? Your alligator? Yes, I can’t find him anywhere. No, I haven’t. But have you perhaps saw my husband? I haven’t saw him all day neither. Maybe he’s in his room, should I go look for you? I’ll join you.” She lays her sleeping son down on the lounge and follows Carmeiro inside. 

When they reach Thranduil and Lusa’s chambers they find the door already open. “What is everyone doing on  _my_ bed? Indeed, what is everyone doing on my bed?” Thranduil repeats. Laila rolls her eyes. “There’s a monster in this room and an alligator.” At that point Carmeiro walks in. “Fluffy!” He runs to his alligator pet and hugs him tight. “Well, that was your scary alligator, now where’s the monster? On the wall!” Lusa looks besides her on the wall. “Wow, this is great. It’s a scorpion! Fascinating.” She almost whispers. “Fascinating? THAT THING HAS KEPT ME IN THIS ROOM ALL DAY!!!!! GET IT OUT!!!” Thranduil yells. Carmeiro gets up and walks towards the scorpion. “Coco! That’s my scorpion!” Carefully he scoops the scorpion in his hand. “What? You have a scorpion as pet?” Laila asks. “Yes, I’d lost him a three days ago. Thank you for finding it back for me!” Slowly everyone gets off the bed. Lindir gets off and ends up next to the alligator. And Fluffy only has to open his mouth to let Lindir immediately hide behind Lusa. 

While Lusa is talking she suddenly feels a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She looks behind her to see who they belong to. While Lindir is watching the alligator he suddenly feels Lusa hugging him. But honestly, with the alligator around, he truly doesn’t mind. 

“You don’t have any other pets for us to be scared of, have you? Oh no!” Carmeiro answers. He walks towards the door to leave. “Although I would appreciate it if you would find Brownie for me. Brownie? My tarantula.” With his scorpion and alligator he walks out, leaving Thranduil once again very worried behind. 

That same night. Elrond blows out the candles until there’s only one left and gets into bed. Before he goes to sleep he first reads for some minutes. After reading he puts the book back on the bedside table. He blows out the last candle and lies down. Suddenly he feels something against his head. Suprised he gets up and lights a candle. 

After a very long day Thranduil finally gets in bed. He snuggles closer to Lusa. “AAHHHH!!!!” Both he and Lusa abruptly get up when they hear the scream. “I think the tarantula is found.” Thranduil whispers to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Song in this chapter: No Te Vayas by Alvaro Soler. (It’s a great song)


End file.
